The present invention relates to a wind turbine, a windmill, and the like.
Wind turbines are known in the art and widely utilized. Wind turbines of one type have a plurality of blades each in the form of an S-shape and the like. One of such wind turbines is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,947. Requirements which are made to the wind turbines are that they must rotate even under the action of a very weak wind, generate a sufficient torque, produce a low noise, etc. The known wind turbines, including the wind turbine disclosed in the above mentioned patent, possess some disadvantages in the sense of satisfying the above mentioned requirements.